omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Traveler
Character Synopsis The Traveler was a shapeshifting being of unknown origin, who came from a higher dimension to experience the lower reality of humans, trading his advanced knowledge of the universe with Starfleet crews, so that they might give him passage to other worlds and vessels and present him with the possibility of worthy individuals to pass his gifts onto. "He," and his species existed outside of time and space, and usually only entered the lower realities when they were looking for individuals that they deemed worthy enough to accompany them on their journeys throughout the cosmos. Their kind could shape the laws of reality with their very thoughts, and move through different realms and dimensions with ease, as well as affect the constants of the universe to a lesser, but comparable degree to members of the Q continuum. After an unknown amount of time functioning as a guest aboard many different Starfleet vessels, the Traveler took interest in the young Wesley Crusher, an ensign aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. He eventually helped the young Wesley develop his own Traveler powers, culminating in their final meeting, where the Traveler took him outside the scope of 3-dimensional reality to explore the vastness of the multiverse. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 2-A, possibly 1-B Verse: Star Trek (TNG) Name: Unknown. Takes many names, but is largely referred to as, "The Traveler". Real name unpronounceable to humans. Gender: Presumably genderless, but usually appears as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Traveler of many worlds, Higher-Dimensional Entity, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 5 & 9), Time Travel, Time Stop(Can instantaneously "pull himself out of time", to freeze the entirety of the events of the universe before him), Creation (Recreated a parallel universe), Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation (Should be able to use warp fields to shield himself to some degree), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise across the universe using these fields as well as his own energy created through thought), Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Encouraged Wesley to tap into his own Traveler powers and make a link with his mother, Beverly, who almost was lost due to the collapse of a parallel universe), Fate Manipulation (Brought Wesley Crusher onto a similar path as his own, though Wesley was allowed to make the decision for himself as to whether or not to take the Traveler up on his offer), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Technopathy, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Flight, can become Non-Corporeal, can become Intangible, Portal Creation (Could create portals into other realities), Dimensional BFR, and possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least High Multiverse Level+, potentially Hyperverse Level (The Traveler is an entity from a higher dimension, with it's nature existing beyond humanity's concept of The 4th Dimension. Can control Space, Time, Matter and even Warp Fields through merely it's thoughs, doing this is also stated to be capable of damaging Space-Time altogether is meddled with to much. Likely somewhat comparable to The Q Species given that Deanna Troi can't sense their emotions whilst being able to detect them in The Q. In addition it's possible his dimension is comparable to the 18th Dimensional Chaotic Space) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends the concept of the 4th Dimension and is likely a 5th Dimensional Being in nature. Can warp in and outside of reality at a whim and freely move through Dimensions. Can move at "Beyond Instant" speeds) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown (Can affect objects through his thoughts alone) Durability: At least High Multiverse Level+, potentially Hyperverse Level '(Is completely unaffected by events and occurrences that happen within the 3rd Dimension and also seems to be resistant to the events in Space-Time it causes when meddling with Warp Fields. Although through said manipulation of Warp Fields, it can get exhausted) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: At least High Multiversal+ (The Traveler has the ability to effect Warp Fields to atleast the 5th Dimension. Can traverse to many planes of existence and alternate universes with nothing more than a thought) Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be somewhat comparable to the Q, since they live outside of normal time and space and have traveled throughout the multiverse.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Aliens Category:Time Traveler Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Time Benders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychics Category:Star Trek Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Illusionist Category:Dream Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1